


soft rumbles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, penguin au, yes keef and shiwo are penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was cold in their home, and yet Shiro felt warm just by being by Keith’s side.





	soft rumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while it was twelve on a school night, but it’s fine. I was inspired!!
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn’t the one who made the AU, I saw it on a tumblr post and sooo...yeah. Check it out [here](http://silverybeast.tumblr.com/post/179081784916/so-penguins)!

Shiro heard a swift hissing in the background, round eyes opening as he turned his beak.

 

The first thing that entered his mind when awakening was the lack of warmth by his side, and he looked around with flapping wings and panicked shuffling.

 

The next thing that invaded his previous thought was the emptiness in his stomach. A weak and small cry escaped Shiro’s beak, as he curled up on himself. He was cold without his mate nearby, and _starving_.

 

Unlike the rest of his colony who had gotten their food before napping, the weak penguin didn’t have the energy to follow and do the same. When the colony went out to get some food, Shiro hadn’t been feeling well and simply told his mate that he wasn’t hungry.

 

So, Shiro simply tried to sleep off his hunger.

 

He would’ve tried to get food by now, but without any energy both in food and warmth, Shiro felt too sickly to even swim in the cool waters for too long. He let out another weakly sound, searching for the presence of his mate.

 

Then, the same hissing occurred again but unlike the previous time, this was drawn out longer.

 

Shiro perked up in curiosity, letting out an interested but quiet sound at the noises. Pushing himself up on his feet with some trouble, the large but sickly penguin took small steps towards the source of the sounds, despite the hunger that grew with each step.

 

He passed by multiple groups of penguins, many with their mates as the noises grew louder with each step forward. It was cold, he could not find Keith and he was starving.

 

Where could Keith be?

 

Perhaps this noise would lead him to his mate?

 

Pushing himself to take more steps with the encouragement of curiosity, the tall bird soon stopped in his small steps, his beak turned up in confusion. Even though he found the reason behind the smooth hisses that had interrupted his hungry naps, he was wondering why when he saw the very sight.

 

There, before the starved penguin, was Keith who looked to be gathering fish up in a pile, away from all the other penguins who were napping away.

 

Another fish dropped into the pile from Keith’s mouth, and the shorter penguin was quick to turn around and go back into the sea once again for more fish. Only, he froze before jumping in when hearing Shiro’s questioning chirp.

 

Keith quickly spun around, looking even more astonished to see Shiro standing before him there. The small tuff of raven hair on his head was wet, messier compared to Shiro’s neat white hair. Keith let out a helpless noise, before coming over to his mate with little but rushed steps. His wings flapped widely in worry as he made his way to Shiro. He was worried, panicked over why and how Shiro had found him.

 

But, Shiro quickly melted the stress away from the shorter bird as he pressed his face into the other, making sure that their beaks rested upon the side of each other’s face. Keith’s head brushed over the scar between Shiro’s eyes, the taller bird didn’t mind.

 

He was content to just be with his mate.

 

After some time, the two parted and Keith gestured over with a shy wing to the pile of fish he had collected. He let out soft rumbles, the very sound comforting Shiro in every way possible.

 

The two stepped over to the fish pile and Shiro gleefully ate from it, fulfilling the hungry in his stomach as Keith watched happily, glad that his mate was finally getting some food.

 

It was silent, quiet but it was all so perfect for the two.

 

After finishing his delicious meal, the paired mates began to return to their nest with satisfied steps and soothing sounds being communicate to each other softly. Shiro was full, with both food and happiness. The ice below their feet was smooth, it reminding the glowing penguin of the sleek and smooth stone that Keith had given him before the two were officially mates.

 

It was cold in their home, and yet Shiro felt warm just by being by Keith’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to my [tumblr](https://itsuriis.tumblr.com) and let’s scream about Voltron! (≧∀≦)


End file.
